


i really shouldnt be saying this but

by TokyoDAZE



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance, everyone else is mentioned briefly, incredible ! this is the first work there is for this pairing, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoDAZE/pseuds/TokyoDAZE
Summary: “I can keep a secret. Pete ’n I practically compete to the quietest ones.”“Pete wins, then. I know you tell John everything.”—Prompt from tumblr. Klaus confesses to Stuart.





	i really shouldnt be saying this but

“My, my. What do we have here but a wee quivering romantique? Thine eyes art troubled. I liken thee to the tempest waves of the ocean, vast and engulfed in its stormy wake. Whatever brings you grief, o desolate prince?”

“You know I can not understand when you talk like that,” Klaus chuckles at Stuart’s exaggerated laments, but the younger artist is right. Klaus’s expression is choked; the whites of his eyes are tinted pink. Stuart can see that, even in the little light offered by the tiny window opposite of the room, and wonders if Klaus had been crying.

“Alright now, son. ‘m serious now. What’s with the doom ’n gloom?”

Klaus chuckles again, weaklier this time. “You didn’t come all the way to my flat just to ask that, right…?”  
  
“It’s around the corner fr’m Astrid’s, not a bleeding odyssey.” Figuring it’d be best to keep the mood light for now, Stu plays along with a coy smirk. “Come on now, Klaus. Everyone’s been asking about you. Artist to artist, eh? You and I, we’re quite akin to one another. So you can tell me what’s wrong. I reckon I’ll understand. Go on then.”

Klaus seems to freeze up at that; almost as if he’d been dealt a blow, he turns his head to the side in a wince. “N… no thank you. I shouldn’t. Really.”

“I can keep a secret. Pete ’n I practically compete to the quietest ones.” And to drive the point home, he zips his mouth shut.

“Pete wins, then. I know you tell John everything.”

“Ey, that’s false, Klaus. He’s no clue I was the one who nicked his second-favorite shirt the night before we went off on our Scotland gig. I returned it when we got back anyway; ’twas too big fer me petite self. Looked like a summer gown.” Stu smirks triumphantly regardless, and then sits down on the bed next to Klaus in quarters that would normally be too close. “So what’s yer grief, dear? Yer old art teacher stalkin’ you again?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Being chased by the polizei?”  
  
“Haha… no.”

“Are you _queer_?”  
  
“…”

“Klaus…”  
  
Suddenly, Voormann seems a lot smaller than even him. Like a scared mouse cornered into a trap, so shrunk and almost pathetic. His plight becomes clear now.

“I’m not!” Klaus bursts out, almost desperate. “S-sorry, I… I spaced out. But I’m not. I’m not!”  
  
Stuart suddenly grabs for Klaus’s hands and holds them both tightly. The maus’s breath hitches in his throat, blush spreading from freckle to freckle—and can’t bring himself to pull away. Stuart looks him in the eye.

“I said I can keep a secret, right? That’s a promise, Klaus. I’ll help you. But you need to tell me first.”  
  
“I shouldn’t say this. It’s… It’s more than that. I want…” A throat closes up; the german can barely will himself to continue on without shutting off everything. Every word hurts. “I want someone.”  
  
“You bloody lovesick, Klaus! Who is it?” Stu drops his voice to a whisper, squeezing those larger hands tightly. “Is it Jürgen? John? How about George? He seems like your type. You’d be great for him—“  
  
“No! Not… them.” Forcing back tears, the romantique suffocates. “They’re… they’re beautiful. But it’s not… it’s not that.”  
  
“Not Paul, right?” Stu eyes him suspiciously. “You can’t possibly like him. I know he’s pretty but don’t you fall for his tricks. You know how he is, with his big eyes and pouty lips—“  
  
“It’s _you,_ ”

One beat.

Then two.

Stuart blinks and doesn’t move; he can only feel _Klaus_ ; Klaus’s shallow breaths and wet eyes and long fingers slowly wrapping around his own. He is just as silent, as if unaware of what he had just said and yet overtly aware at the same time.

“Why… why me?” Stu, in all his articulate ability and vast ocean mind, can barely scramble for the right words to respond with. “Klaus… I-i’m ugly. You could have any boy and you want—“  
  
“Yes. I want _you_.” Their hand-holding has transitioned all of a sudden. This feels different; more intimate. Or maybe it’s just because Stuart realized the gravity of the situation. But he doesn’t feel himself trying to let go yet. Klaus, without doing much, seems to will Stuart towards him; into him, even. He even looks different now, as if through new lenses—those eyes are encapsulating, but Stu has to fight to keep himself from staring at his lips for too long. “You have so much life… and you’re so beautiful. I draw you a lot because I can’t say anything to you, all this time. Please love me too—if… if you’ll have me.”  
  
A nervous chuckle is all Stu can manage at first because his mind is racing against his heart. _This is it,_ he thinks. _It’s over for me. Just like that, I’m a homosexual._ But in the heat of the moment; reveling in wide blue eyes, he can’t be resentful even remotely. After his months of desolation and loneliness in Hamburg, he’s been sought out. The thought of that alone excites him. “I’d be a fool to turn down such a sweet boy. Take me, Klausi, I’m yours.”

The artist exhales, relieved and lightheaded. Everything still hurts inside. But it feels so good at the same time. “You… you keep this secret, okay…? Don’t tell anyone?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Not even John?”  
  
“Like hell I would.”

Klaus laughs at that, and opens his mouth to say something—

Stuart pulls him in for a kiss and it’s all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find more writing and art on my tumblr. If you like my content, please leave kudos and comments so I know if it's worth making more! x')  
> http://hamburgdaze.tumblr.com/


End file.
